Jamas seras llamado padre de mi hijo
by Allen-Sempai
Summary: Eren y Levi al parecer se amaron, pero que tanto puede afectar un embarazo en la relación? /Rieren/ yaoi/ sad/ embarazo entre hombres/
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! he vuelto babys uwu de nuevo con algo breve, lo escribí con los dedos y un teclado :v *la abuchean* perdón, lo escribí con mi cocoroh gay  
etto.. Bueno, pues, creo que no tengo mucho que decir, ah si! SNK no me pertenece bla bla es de Isayama etc.. Digo para aclarar por que luego me regañan :c  
** **Me creen si les digo que este fanfic lo escribir cuando iba en camino a la prepa? xD yo creo que así le voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, así podre actualizar más :3  
** **En fin, dejare de parlotear y dejo que disfruten de esto, Allen fuera uwu**

* * *

Ahí estábamos, sentados es el césped, mirando las estrellas como siempre lo hacíamos, el con su mirada fria hacia las estrellas y yo con los pelos de punta por los nervios, buscando la fuerza para sacar las palabras, no sabia como iba a reaccionar, no sabia si seria una buena o mala noticia, el solía ser muy impredecible, el siempre me daba una sorpresa de como seria su reaccionar. Ese día lo cite por que la noticia ya era merecedora de dar a conocer.

-Eren, tenias algo que decirme. o no?

Tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, queriendo darme mas confianza, y así fue, siempre, esas pequeñas acciones me animaban en todo.

-Bueno y..yo...

Tomo mi mejilla y me acerco a ese rostro suyo tan fino y bello que me hacia suspirar, me miro fijamente, su piel pálida y sus ojos grises resaltaban mucho, respire con fuerza, cerré los ojos, le plante un beso en los labios, mi corazón latió con fuerza y finalmente lo dije, no me mire en ese momento, pero, yo, estaba feliz de que el lo supiera.

-Levi, yo... Estoy, emba...ra...za..do.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!

Se aparto de mi y retrocedió, hizo lo mismo con la mano, de inmediato se altero, me soltó una bofetada que provocaría una hemorragia en mi nariz. Eran muy pocas la veces en las que el se mostraba en ese estado que a todos nos asustaba. Mis ojos se ahogaban en lagrimas contenidas, me mordía los labios para no verme como un imbecil.

-Aborta...  
-que?  
-¡ABORTA!

El permaneció sentado, entrelazando sus dedos por detrás de su nuca, suspiraba una y otra vez, como si no supiera que hacer, ¿era tan malo? ¿no se supone que seria una buena noticia?

-Se supone que era sin compromisos.

Pensé que si esperaba un poco lo pensaría mejor y lo considerara  
Pero, me equivoque...

-Si no lo abortas te olvidaras de mi, no me haré cargo de ese bastado.

Señalo mi vientre, no podía soportar más, sus palabras me lastimaban, no podía soportar mas el dolor, no podía contener mas mis lagrimas, pero no quería irme, esperaría un poco mas

-La noticia le cayo de sorpresa, debe ser eso... solo eso- Me mentí para evitar llorar.

Tomo la iniciativa y se levanto, tomo mi mentón y me miro con odio. Termino por romper mi ya débil corazón. Se fue. Al igual yo, salí corriendo del lugar ¿todo fue mentira? ¿nunca me amo? ¿Fui solo un pasatiempo por estos últimos 5 años? Levi ¿por qué? ... El llanto me ahogaba, el dolor me impedía pensar, nunca había odiado tanto a la noche, jamas había maldecido a las estrellas, hasta esa noche.

 _-Rivaille, lo siento, pero, el, nuestro bebé, lo cuidaré con mi ser, con mi corazón, con mi cuerpo, con mi alma._

Esa noche decidí perderme, no me tome la molestia de despedirme, ni de mi hermana, ni de mi madre, de mis amigos... de nadie, no mire atrás, no miraría atrás, no volvería a ese lugar. Me iria lejos, con mi hijo y cuidaría de el, por que el o ella, era prueba y muestra de amor que alguna vez sentí, que alguna vez pude tener.

 **(7 meses después)**

Después de días en la calle conseguí un pequeño lugar en medio del campo donde podría quedarme, tenia que ser cómodo y hogareño, por muy pequeño que fuera, tenia que reflejar mi amor por mi bebé. A veces me detenía en medio de la noche a mirar las estrellas mientras le contaba historias a mi bebé, historia que alguna vez me hicieron sonreir, de quien fue alguna vez el amor de mi vida, para mi, jamas seria llamado padre, el fue quien llamo bastardo a mi hijo. A veces sentía melancolía venir a mi persona, pero, escuche que las emociones afectaban a mi pequeño, por lo que siempre evite llorar. Cuando miraba la obscuridad de la noche pensaba en el, ¿que estaría haciendo? ¿estaría feliz? ahora, en que tipo de brazos dormía? Sentía lastima por la persona que estuviera con el ahora...

Yo, por otro lado, vivía solo, buscando la manera de salir adelante, y de sacar adelante a mi pequeño, había veces en los que yo no conseguía sueño, ¡¿Como mierda iba a sacarlo de mi mente?! ¡¿COMO!? lo único que me mantenía en la tierra era aquel que crecía dentro de mi, solía imaginarlo, con el cabello tan negro y mis ojos verdes, quizas una niña, quizas un niño. No importaba cual seria su sexo, yo lo amaría, lo amaría como nunca había amado a nadie, día con día, mientras más crecía mi vientre me encariñaba mas, no quería quitar mi mano de ahí, sentir el calor de mi mano hacia el.

-¡Lo amo!

Pasaban las noches, los días, las tardes, yo ya lo quería conocer, yo ya quería tenerlo en mis brazos, James, sería su nombre en caso de ser hombre, Ange, en caso de que fuera un mujercita. Ya tenia listo todo, su cuna esperaba calentita para el o ella, le di sabanas personales, con un montón de dibujos que yo mismo borde para ella, la ropa la hice con lana, para que siempre estuviera en calor ya que era una zona muy fría. Todo estaba listo, ya solo falta mi pequeño.  
Una tarde, salí en busca de leña para la chimenea, sería una noche fría, era un poco difícil con gran barriga que ya tenia.

-¿Eren?

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, _**esa voz ,**_ me temblaron las piernas, quise correr pero no pude, toda la madera callo a mis pies, di media vuelta.

-Hermana...

La chica de cabello negro al verme en ese estado corrió para ayudarme, los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lagrimas. Ella me abrazo con mucho cariño, lo que hizo que pudiera desahogarme, hacia mucho que no recibía ni el saludo, mucho menos un abrazo.  
La chica me ayudo con la pesada carga, estaba tan contenta de verme, su hermano adoptivo, se emociono tanto que olvido el detalle del embarazo.  
Poso su mano sobre mi vientre mientras le miraba con una sonrisa y yo la miraba a ella de la misma manera.

-Desde cuando?

-Casi 8 meses.

-Has ido al medico?

-No, como vez, aquí no hay de esos.

El semblante de ambos se torno mas serio, Mikasa tenia un montón de preguntas que hacer, lo adivine por su mirada, pero no recibiría ninguna respuesta, opte por sólo hablar de su salud y la el bebé. Ya comenzaba a anochecer, mikasa tenia que irse.

-Mikasa..

-Si?

-No le digas a nadie donde estuviste..

-Pero mamá...

-Por favor.

-... De acuerdo. Regresare en estos días, esta bien?

-Ve con cuidado.

-Te amo hermano.

Ella se fue tratando de no ser vista por nadie. Puse el fuego, y me senté frente a este... Mire pensativo hacia el techo. e lleve una mano al vientre, de pronto sentí una pequeña pulsación que poco a poco creció. Era un dolor increíble, terrible, agobiante, frustrante. De estar sentado pase a estar en el piso retorciéndome de dolor, lleno de sudor por el mismo. ¿como termine así? ¿que hice mal? ¿Mi bebé estaría bien? ¿y si moría antes de conocerlo? ¿con quien iba a crecer mi pequeño? El o ella no tendrían padres, seria huertano. No podía rendirme así nada más.

-A..ayuda!

Espere lo más que pude, pero, mi vista se nublo, se torno obscura, no podía ver ni mi propia mano... Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, que solo fue un parpadeo, una lampara blanca me segaba, había muchas voces, una mujer de gafas decía palabras extrañas, la única oración que entendí fue:

-Tendremos que extirpar...

 _¿Extirpar? ¡¿EXTIRPAR QUE?!..._

-El paciente esta despierto.

-Duermanlo un poco más, casi hemos terminado.

 _Por favor, no le hagan daño, no lo arranquen de mi, déjenlo, dejen que mi bebé viva, por favor... por favor... por favor._

Volví a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue un techo blanco, la luz de la ventana era muy fuerte, me sentí desubicado. Luego de reaccionar mire a mi alrededor, era una habitación de hospital.

-¡JAMES! ¡ANGE! ¡BEBÉ!

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre, se sentía plano, el ya no estaba, nadie escucho mi suplica. Mi bebé ya no estaba.  
Estaba entrando en crisis emocional, cuando escuche una voz que me hizo sentir un hueco en el corazón.

-Oi...

Procedo a abrazarme con fuerza...

-Me lastimas.

Dije con voz cortada por el llanto.

-Perdóname.

El tambien tenia la voz cortada, ¿estaba llorando? realmente no me interesaba, lo empuje con toda mi fuerza, quizás fue demasiada, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me levante y me incline junto a ese maldito que no tenia nada que hacer.

-Por que mierda estas aquí?

En sus ojos me vi, con ese rostro de rabia, me veía muy pálido, las ojeras eran muy notables, pero el odio lo era aun más.  
Un dolor aumentaba en mi pecho, pero era tan doloroso como el de a ver perdido a mi hijo.

-Se supone que sería niño, eso fue lo que dijo el doctor, pero, no recibió la atención necesaria, tu cuerpo no era del todo apto para criar un bebé.

Solté mis manos de su cuello, estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero mi fuerza se fue cuando escuche esas palabras, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, el que mi James estuviera muerto era mi culpa, me lleve una mano a la boca, sentí nauseas, continué llorando. El se acerco a mi rostro, su mirada era diferente, ¿arrepentimiento?

-Lamento todo Eren, es mi culpa, yo... me, me hubiera encantado conocerlo, conocer a mi hijo.

-Jamas tendrás ese honor de ser llamado padre, no tienes de que preocuparte, no te avergonzaras de tener un hijo bastardo como decidas, jamas lo conocerías, jamas te amaría como lo hace un hijo. Levi, lárgate.

-Eren...

Salí de la habitación aun descalzo, camine hacia donde se supone debía firmar mi alta, daba pequeños muy lentos, me era difícil caminar, finalmente llegue al pasillo que me daría acceso... Escuche llanto de bebé ¿ _pequeño? ¿James? ..._ Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro. ya casi estaba por llegar, en mi cabeza todo estaba nublado, no veía con claridad.

-Señor, debe volver a su habitación.

-No puedo, hay un parásito que me hace daño.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un medico llevarme a la fuerza a esa asquerosa habitación. Desde entonces, no hice otro movimiento. No volví a hablar, mi corazón y cerebro vivían, pero yo, pero mi alma, mi ser, mi bebé ya no. 

* * *

__

-Desde un cementerio, donde se encontraba el azabache sobre un pequeña lapida adornada de blanco-

 _-Si yo, no hubiera sido tan imbecil, si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar por el miedo. Si yo hubiera tenido en claro que a quien amaba era a Eren y no a las caderas de Petra, quizás estarías con vida, quizás tu papá no estaría en esa camilla en estado vegetal, James, o me equivoco? me dijeron que así te llamarías, me gusta, tu padre tiene buen gusto por los nombres. Hijo, espero que desde donde estés me perdones. Espero que Eren me perdone..._

Sus ojos derramaron lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas, pasaron por sus labios y finalmente cayeron sobre aquella lapida, apretaba los puños con fuerza. se sintió como un imbecil, se arrepintió de lo que alguna vez dijo, desde que volvió a ver a Eren, en ese campo valido con su vientre ya con un tamaño considerable, sintió ese dolor en su pecho. Era su Eren, era su hijo, era su familia que no supo apreciar por un montón de caderas. Ya no había marcha taras. lo hecho, ya estaba hecho.

 _-Eren, hijo, los amo._

* * *

 **** **jeje *se esconde debajo de la cama*  
** **Se habían dado cuenta de que en la mayoría era Levi el embarazado y Eren era el imbeziloh que lo hacia sufrir? o sea, no me mal interpreten, yo adoro a Erencitu, pero, quería salseo en mi vida u_u ok ya xd  
** **Bueno, espero que les gustará y espero poder actualizar nuevamente lo antes posible, estoy escribiendo pequeños debido a el escaso tiempo que tengo :c quizas sea así por una temporada pero estoy trabajando en que pronto me pueda dedicar a escribir tanto como me gusta y sin tener que actualizar cada medio mes /n/ así que paciencia plocs uwu  
** **Nos continuaremos leyendo ^^ bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pedí opiniones, se supone que era un capitulo único, pero a algunas personas le ha gustado, sinceramente considero que es uno de mis trabajos favoritos, por eso me di la tarea de darle un buen drama, creo que lo conseguí, la estructura en mi cabeza es perfecta (a mi parecer) *-* tengo muchas ideas. Espero que les guste :) por ahora sera poco._**

 _By: Allen-Sempai._

 _ **Capitulo 2.**_

* * *

-Señor Rivaille.  
-Iré a la habitación de Eren.  
-Claro, adelante.

Aquel hombre caminaba con un ramo de flores muy llamativo, caminaba como si algo le pesará en los hombros, desde ese día, no pudo ser el mismo, no podía espera a que Eren despertará, ya quería verle sonreir, ya quiera sentir su calor como antes, quería intentarlo de nuevo.

-Eren, ¿Como estas? (silencio) ... Tch, soy un imbecil al esperar una respuesta. Eren, necesito que abras los ojos, tengo algo que hacer contigo, aun lo estoy planeando, pero espero que... Te guste.

Acomodo las flores en un buro que se encontraba justo enfrente de la camilla del castaño, siempre procurando que se vieran agradables para el día en el que Eren abriera los ojos, a el siempre le gustaron las flores, quizas seria un buen detalle que lo primero en adueñarse de su vista sea un ramo de flores de distintos colores y tamaños, quizas así lograría robarle un sonrisa.  
La visita termino. Por ahora, para Rivaille, era suficiente acariciar su castaño cabello y jugar con esos labios rosados, sin embargo no lo soportaría por más tiempo. El castaño llevaba poco más de 2 meses en coma. Era frustante, no había ninguna señal que indicara el bienestar o malestar de la salud de Eren. Los médicos ya daban perdido el caso, pero a petición del hombre que prácticamente mantenía el hospital ( Rivaille ) aun le mantenían atendido como se debe.

 **...**

En el centro de alguna ciudad no muy grande, bastante tranquila; Pasivo, es como describirla el lugar. Un hombre de pelo azabache terminaba de pintar el exterior de una casa, el doctor dijo que el blanco era bueno para mantener calmados a los paciente, así que blanco sería el color de la casa para la nueva familia Rivaille. Al terminar iría al cementerio, dejaría flores para su hijo y al amanecer de nuevo iría al hospital. Así lo hizo, incluso con la imagen de Eren que encontraría al entrar, esa aburrida cortina color crema que en realidad es perturbadora, esa meza llena de regalos que el mismo a llevado. Ya podía ver nuevamente a la enfermera mirar su cuerpo, verlo pasar y morder su labio inferior, ya podía escuchar su voz coqueteando tratando de intercambiar números. Todo eso era lo de menos, lo único que importaba era Eren. Verlo dormir, robarle un beso y acariciar su cabello. Antes de abrir la puerta, el medico le detuvo un momento. Le pidió que hablaran, era importante.

-Señor Rivaille. Le tengo noticias...El paciente Jaeger presento actividad de reacción hoy en la mañana, de hecho, en estos momentos, se encuentra despierto, pero, al perecer, no tiene ni cuenta con la fuerza necesaria para salir de aquí por si solo.  
-Pero, ¿Esta bien?  
-Totalmente, hoy le daremos de alta, le prometo que en días o semanas el estará caminando de nuevo.  
-Entiendo, ¿Puedo verlo ahora?  
-Si, aun que no se cual podría ser reacción,la ultima vez que nos visito el joven quedo en coma, por favor se gentil con el chico.  
-Le importa una mierda el como trate a mi pareja. Ahora si me permite, fuera de mi camino.

Le dolían la palabras, el mejor que nadie sabia que era verdad, la ultima vez quiso saber del joven, callo en una camilla de la que no se levanto hasta ahora. ¿Era en verdad su culpa? En realidad el solo deseaba saber de el, de su hijo. Pedirles perdón, llevarlos al otro lado del mundo, vivir como familia, ser felices como todos lo desean.  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación, el castaño se encontraba en silla de ruedas frente a una ventana que daba vista al jardín donde se paseaban los recién rehabilitados, daba la espalda a la puerta, las cortinas se movían con la fuerza del aire, Eren tenia los ojos abiertos, pero no parecía tan siquiera parpadear.

-Eren...

El azabache se acerco despacio, no recibió respuesta la primera vez asi que lo intento de nuevo, lo único que recibió fue un nudo en el estomago por no saber que hacer o decir. Finalmente se paro a un lado, en un ángulo que le daría vista a todo su rostro, ahí estaban esos ojos, tan verdes. No tenían el brillo de antes, pero según Rivaille era por que los había tenido cerrados mucho tiempo. Poco a poco brillarían nuevamente, y dentro de poco lo vería sonreir.

-Eren.

El castaño miro al azabache sin expresar ninguna emoción, pero no dijo ninguna palabra, para Rivaille era suficiente, se inclino para abrazarlo lo mas gentil posible para evitar lastimarlo.

-Eren, vamos a casa.

Rivaille empujaba la silla de ruedas hasta la salida, los médicos que querían abandonar el caso de Eren tan sólo miraban con asombro que de la noche a la mañana el castaño lograra despertar.

-Dame los papeles que debo firmar.  
-Siempre tan frio Rivaille, aquí tienes.

La enfermera de mala gana le dio los papeles del alta, firmo y salieron del lugar, la luz dio directo en la cara del castaño, levanto y cubrió la luz con una mano.

-Eren, el doctor dijo que el blanco seria bueno para ti, así que, la casa es blanca ahora... Cuidare de ti, ¿de acuerdo? ...Se que debes odiarme, pero quiero que me perdones, haré que me ames como solías hacerlo. yo, aun lo hago. Podemos intentarlo nuevamente, podemos ser felices, ¿no?

Eren le miro, nuevamente sin mostrar emociones, parecía, deprimido, como si tuviera sueño. Mucho sueño. Quizás lo que necesitaba era apartarse un poco del lugar. Rivaille comprendió esto, decidió caminar hasta el lugar para que Eren disfrutara de las calles nuevamente ya que no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo, caminando entre calles se encontraron con ese lugar en donde todo comenzó, el césped había crecido bastante.

- _¿Por que ya nadie lo mantiene como antes? ... Ojala desaparezca pronto.-_ pensó Eren para si mismo mirando con tristeza unos segundos, regreso la mirada al suelo.  
A unas cuadras se encontraba el destino de ambos, al que Rivaille quería llegar, quizas para Eren seria desagradable. 

* * *

**Continuara... (muajajajaja) xdd**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡POR FIN! lamento mucho el retraso**

* * *

 ** _Jamás seras llamado padre de mi hijo, parte 3_**

 **...**

Los ojos del castaño no expresaron nada, no por ahora, el azabache se inclino junto a la silla de ruedas. Se encontraban frente a la tumba del pequeño, estaba adornada con listones blancos, como si fuera una cuna o algo así. En la lapida decía el nombre del bebé; James Rivaille J. (Jaeger)

\- Pensé que, querrías verlo.

Eren miro de reojo a Rivaille, apretó los labios y una lagrima resbalo de su ojo izquierdo resbalando por su mejilla, Rivaille la retiro de su rostro, beso su mejilla, y le dijo que tenían que ser fuertes. Después de sus palabras lo único que hizo fue regalarle un abrazo. En la mente de Eren lo único que pasaba era que deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, si tan sólo sus estúpidas piernas le respondieran a su llamado desesperado. No podía hablar, simplemente sus labios no podían moverse, parecía haberse quedado sin cuerdas bucales. Hizo un máximo esfuerzo, lo único que emano de su boca fue un "sácame de aquí" con la voz bastante ronca y entre cortada.  
El azabache obedecido de manera lenta, volvió a empujar la silla de ruedas, esta vez tomaron una dirección diferente.

-Entonces si hablas.

-No tengo por dirigirte la palabra- Con la voz ya más clara. - ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve ahí?

-Lo suficiente para que pudiera echarte de menos.

Un silencio abrumador y a su vez perturbador dio iniciativa a que el azabache comentara sus planes.

-Tendremos una casa digna, donde podremos empezar de nuevo.

-No.

-¿Por que no?

Eren se limito a decir otra palabra, tan sólo miraba sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Rivaille miraba al frente con una sonrisa, de cierto modo estaba feliz, Eren estaba despierto y ahora vivirían juntos.

-Con cuidados especiales estarás mejor muy pronto.

 _Me hubieras dejado morir._

Pensó el castaño.

Al llegar a casa, el ojiverde quedo asombrado por el tamaño de esta para solo dos personas. Era inmensa, de color blanco, con ventanas grandes, las cortinas se notaban desde afuera, eran color verde menta, resaltaban muy bien con el exterior. En fin, Rivaille sentó sobre el césped al castaño, junto a un jardin de flores de colores que daban énfasis al lugar, lo miro un momento. Y Eren hizo lo mismo. Finalmente lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba su habitación, lo recostó sobre la cama, el azabache ya instalados se acostó a un lado del ojiverde. Las ganas que tenia Eren de golpearlo eran increíblemente grandes, pero, se sentía cansado, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido. Rivaille lo abrazo y tambien cerro los ojos.

 ** _Semanas después ..._**

Eren seguía sin poder caminar del todo, aun estaba muy débil, sin embargo ya tenia sensibilidad, procuraba no pasearse cuando Rivaille se encontraba en casa, cuando era así prefería quedarse en cama y no darle importancia a lo que decía, un dilema le hacia eternas sus noches.

-¿ _Debo perdonarlo? ... Ha echo esto, por mi, pero, mi hijo. Esta muerto por él... No, fue mi culpa. Fui yo quien no supo cuidar de ambos. Quizás, debo darle la oportunidad que tanto desea._

La puerta se abrió, era Rivaille con una charola en mano.

-Buenos días Eren.

Planto un beso en su frente y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Buenos días.  
-¿Como te sientes?  
-Bien, y tu como estas?  
-Feliz, estas despierto.

Algo dentro de Eren se activo y volvió a palpitar.

-Rivaille.  
-Que necesitas Eren?  
-Ven.

El azabache se sentó a su lado quedando unos centimetros de distancia entre sus rostros. Los ojos color olivo del azabache se encontraron con los de color esmeralda, Rivaille volvió a sonreir y puso una mano sobre la mejilla del otro, Eren sonrió ligeramente y cerro los ojos, lentamente los labios se fueron encontrando hasta poder saborearse mutuamente, el beso se hizo bastante duradero, no se separaron hasta que el oxigeno se hizo escaso.

-No es una trampa, o si?

Dijo Rivaille mientras acariciara el cabello del castaño

-Aun no lo sé.

Respondió Eren con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tus piernas?  
-Nada. Aun no puedo moverme con facilidad, a veces siento un hormigueo, es horrible ya que no puedo moverme.  
-Ese doctor dijo que en una o dos semanas, casi harás el mes sin caminar.  
-Supongo que aun no me repongo del todo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Eren, quieres ir a algun sitio?  
-No lo sé.  
-Piénsalo, iré a darme un baño y vuelvo.  
-¿Hace cuanto tiempo no tomo un baño?  
-Oh querido, si no te bañara a diario, ¿crees que me atrevería a tocarte?  
-Y por que no me doy cuenta?  
-No sé, ya vuelvo.

Eren tomaba su desayuno mientras miraba a la ventana, miro con más detalle la habitación, era espaciosa, la cama tenia sabanas de color azul turquesa, desde la ventana observaba a la gente pasar, una pareja caminaba con helados en las manos, de inmediato supo a donde quería ir, quiso hacer algo por el mismo, se levanto apoyándose de mueble en mueble hasta el armario, lo abrió y saco la clásica vestimenta de Eren, Jeans azules y esa camisa color beige. Regreso a su cama y allí se vistió. El azabache salio del baño, lo que vio fue una sorpresa, Eren estaba sentado con una sonrisa y las manos en alto, señal de victoria, el azabache se acerco al castaño y sacudió sus cabellos para después besar su mejilla.

-Quiero un helado, de vainilla.

El azabache sonrió.

-Iré por la silla.  
-Espera, te acompaño.

Le brindo su brazo que pudiera apoyarse y no caer al caminar, con pasos pequeños y torpes pudo llegar hasta las escaleras, ahora el nuevo reto seria bajar cada una, teniendo en cuenta que eran tres pisos. Un rato después ya estaban en la sala, Eren se sentó en la silla de ruedas y salieron, nuevamente la luz lo cegó un momento, el ambiente era frió, Rivaille se quito el abrigo y se lo ofreció al castaño.

-Estas seguro de querer helado?  
-No, mejor vayamos por algo caliente.  
-Café?  
-Prefiero algo más dulce. Chocolate caliente.

Eren aun tenia el corazón de un niño, rencoroso y bondadoso, inocente e impuro a su vez. era un corazón frágil y fuerte, al que tenia que cuidar muy bien, era extraño y difícil de explicar. Todo el camino el castaño miraba de izquierda a derecha, como si no hubiera visto los lugares desde hace mucho tiempo. Llegaron a su destino.

-No recuerdo esta cafetería.  
-La inauguraron hace un par de semanas.

La platica en el lugar era sobre planes, que harían con respecto a la salud de Eren, que harían una vez que se recuperara, de vez en cuando se quedaban en silencio pero Eren o el azabache reanimaban el momento con una sonrisa.

-Quiero regresas caminando.  
-... De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal vuelve a la silla.

Lo logro, llego a casa caminando.

Pasaron exactamente 7 meses, 7 meses intentando arreglar las cosas, todo marchaba a la perfección. Eren había olvidado los malos momentos, Rivaille procuraba ser mas cuidadoso con sus impulsos de rabia, La gente decía que ellos estaban enamorados, y que cuando pasaban por la calles caminando de la mano lo único que radiaban era amor puro y maravilloso.

Rivaille le dijo a Eren que le tenia una sorpresa, le dijo que lo esperaba en el parque que tanto le gustaba al anochecer, él se fue durante la tarde, el castaño sabia que las sorpresas de el azabache siempre eran formales, así que saco el mejor Smoking que tenia en su armario, no quiso esperar hasta el anochecer, se alisto, incluso intento cambiar su peinado, hizo su cabello un poco de lado, ese traje color negro con la camisa roja y corbata negra le iba muy bien, tomo el libro que estaba en el estante "Laura decide morir" era su favorito, puso un poco de música suave y se sentó a esperar la hora. Cuando al fin llego el momento salio apurado de la casa, le envió un mensaje al celular de Rivaille avisando que ya estaba en camino.

Al llegar parecía que la gente había decidió no asistir, estaba completamente sólo. afortunadamente no era muy grande, a una distancia no muy lejana se veían pequeñas luces que colgaban de una especie de sombrilla cuadrada color blanco junto a una fuente de luz.  
Al acercare más vio al azabache que de igual forma usaba un smoking a diferencia de que este era azul. Extendió la mano para que el castaño la tomara, lo invito a sentarse y acomodo su silla.

-Una cena al anochecer.  
Suspiro el castaño con una sonrisa.  
-Lamento mi falta de imaginación.  
-Me encanta.

Rivaille levanto la mano y un mesero llego con una botella de licor suave, sabia que Eren no soportaba el alcohol. Sirvió ambas copas, ambos chicos las tomaron en las manos y las chocaron para brindar.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?  
-Estamos tu y yo y el mesero cariño.  
Sonrió y volvió con su respuesta  
-Me refiero a por que no hay gente extra, como normalmente hay.  
-Ah, quería prevenir que cuando metieras el tenedor en tu boca una pelota golpeara tu cabeza y terminaras nuevamente en el hospital.

Eren rió un poco y se llevo la copa a los labio, después de dar un trago, Rivaille extendió su mano y la coloco sobre la mano del castaño, la entrelazo y se puso de pie para quedar junto a el.

-¿Me acompañas a ver aquella fuente?

Eren se levanto de la silla y camino de la mano con el azabache, aquella fuente emanaba colores neón muy llamativos, primero azul, luego morado, blanco, rosa, verde, amarillo.  
Le dio una moneda al castaño.  
-Pide un deseo y arroja la moneda.  
El castaño obedeció, tomo la moneda dorada contra su pecho, cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa en el rostro pidió se deseo

.

.  
- _Sin importar que suceda, quiero ser el hombre más feliz_ _a lado de Rivaille._

Arrojo la moneda, al abrir los ojos miro a su derecha, el azabache estaba apoyado en su rodilla extendiendo la mano con una pequeña caja de color negro.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Eren estaba atónito, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, se agacho y abrazo a Rivaille con fuerza, cuando recupero su cordura se levanto.

-Si, me casaría contigo.

el azabache tomo el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular al castaño, lo beso tan romanticamente, que el mesero que los miraba se cubrió la cara con charola plateada que tenia en las manos.

-Eren, quiero que seas feliz.  
dijo el azabache después del beso, eren sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Te... Te amo. 

* * *

**Feliz navidad xd  
** **mis queridos lectores, pido una sincera disculpa, se que tardo mucho en actualizar.  
** **gracias por leer este fanfic y por los comentarios. owo**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Jamas seras llamado padre de mi hijo" parte cuatro.  
** **-Allen sempai.**

* * *

.

 _._

(~uwu)~

La boda sería en 2 meses, la noticia se expandió rápidamente, uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo se casaría en cuestión de meses con el afortunado Joven Jaeger 10 años más joven que él. Por supuesto, sería transmitido y demás. Los mejores diseñadores se harían cargo del evento mientras la pareja se dedicaban a si mismos.  
Según Rivaille, James había quedado en el olvido, al parecer ya no le importaba a Eren o al menos ya no parecía afectarle el hecho de que su hijo estuviera muerto. Lo que según él (Rivaille) sería bueno, ya no habría más piedras en el camino, es decir, ya no tendría problemas al estar con Eren por culpa de un "mal recuerdo".

Los dos se encontraban en la cocina, eren preparaba un postre para ambos.

-Eren.  
-Dime.  
-¿A donde iremos de luna de miel?  
-Mmm... sorprenderme.

El azabache miraba revistas donde daban opciones para vacacionar, realmente no tenia ni la menor idea de adonde llevar a su pareja.

-Ya tienes tu lista de invitados?  
-Nop.  
-No la harás?  
-No en realidad... No quiero verlos. No me atrevo.

Rivaille se acerco para abrazar a Eren por la cintura. No insistió más, no quería amargar a Eren con sus recuerdos. Un mujer de cabello rubio interrumpió, estatura baja interrumpió.

-Disculpe señor, pero, necesitamos su opinión.  
-Ahora vuelvo cariño.

Le dejo un beso en la frente y salio del lugar. Eren se recargo en lo primero que encontró, fueron las flamas que emanaba la estufa de la cocina, todo gracias a unos mareos muy fuertes que se adueñaron de el. Retiro la mano y al estar tan débil callo al piso

- _No puedo recaer ahora._

Minutos después su estado comenzaba a ser el mismo. Un chico sano.

- _No es momento para preocuparse por esto. Sólo fue pasajero._

Mientras Eren se recuperaba de aquella escena, Rivaille observaba cada detalle.

-Tch, eso no me gusta, quitalo y vuelve a ponerlo. - Dijo señalando un arreglo que se encontraba junto a la entrada del lugar. - Oe, inútil, te dije que rojo, eso es marrón -señalando a un chico que con esfuerzos y temor había subido a las escaleras para colgar las grandes cortinas.  
-Si hay algo que no le agrade, por favor dígamelo. - Le dijo la dulce chica rubia intentando disimular el miedo que ya sentía por Rivaille.  
-Eres un fracaso en estas cosas, dime una cosa, acaso esto se parece a lo que te pedí?.  
-Se..según mi lista.. si, señor.  
-Maldita sea, te contrate por que se supone que eres la mejor en el continente, Tch, vaya mierda que recomiendan. Continua con tu maldito trabajo... Y hazlo bien.  
-S..si, señor, le pido una disculpa.

Ya bastante molesto se acomodo el saco y el cabello y se fue nuevamente con Eren que lo esperaba ya en el comedor de la casa.  
Eren pudo adivinar con solo verle el rostro de decepción y enojo. Decidió no hablar, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Observo como se llevaba cada bocado a la boca, como si simulara ser alguien a la cual deseara asesinar. Agacho la mirada y comenzó a picotear su postre con el tenedor plateado. Los cubiertos sonaron con fuerza sobre el plato.

-Termine.

Se levanto el azabache dejando así a Eren.

- _Solo esta molesto... Solo esta molesto... Solo esta molesto... Solo esta molesto._

Al llegar la noche, Eren se fue a la habitación, encendió el radio y se tiro sobre la cama para continuar su lectura que había dejado pendiente. Al abrirse la puerta, un ramo de flores entraron y adornaron la habitación. Eren fascinado se levanto dejando a un lado su libro. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Atrás del ramo se encontraba su prometido.  
Eren tomo el ramo y le planto un beso en los labios a Rivaille.

-Lamento mi actitud... Estaba frustrado.

El castaño puso las flores sobre la meza y camino hacia el azabache, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mirándose muy de cerca. Eren sonrió y volvió a besarlo. La inexpresiva mirada de Rivaille se hizo pasiva poco a poco. Los besos acompañaban la caminata hasta la cama.  
Rivaille sin apartar la mirada de Eren le quito la camisa, haciendo que Eren hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Ya sobre la cama, Rivaille se monto sobre Eren, besando desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, desabrocho su cinturón, bajo sus jeans y frotaba su mano sobre la entrepierna de Eren.  
El castaño hizo que le regalara un beso más, tan solo para poder quitar la ropa de ambos haciéndolo más erotico. Por un momento Rivaille se quiso detener, aparto las manos de Eren y le miro a los ojos.

-¿Estas seguro de hacerlo?  
-¿Por qué tu pregunta?  
-No hace mucho que recién te mejoraste.  
-Shh... hablas demasiado.

Ahora el que tenia el control era Eren. Se puso sobre el, tocando, besando y acariciando los puntos sensibles de su prometido. cuando ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, Eren comenzó a frotar (masturbar) ambos miembros. El azabache se vio complacido pero inconforme, se inclino para tomar a Eren de la cintura haciendo que quedara pecho con pecho. Susurro suavemente.

-Voy a entrar, mi amado Eren.  
-Ri..Rivaille.

Sin necesidad de usar las manos encontró la entrada de Eren, apretó un poco los ojos y soltó un gemido, era fascinante la sensacion. Eren hizo lo mismo, Rivaille se sentó, Eren lo abrazaba de la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro dejando sus labios en el oído de Rivaille. A Eren no le gustaba que Rivaille escuchara sus gemidos, por lo que casi siempre procuraba no hacer tanto escándalo, para evitar gritar a causa de las sensaciones excitantes que sentía, mordía el hombro de Rivaille, lo besaba de manera desesperada, le dejaba marcas en el cuello o en la clavícula, rasguñaba sus espalda mientras abría la boca y cerraba los ojos haciendo un gesto de placer.

-E..Eren.  
-Rivaille, ngh.

Nos les gustaba hablar cuando hacían el amor, preferían concentrarse en el placer que podían darse mutuamente.  
Las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y con mas profundidad, Eren comenzaba a poner de su parte, mientras Rivaille lo masturbaba y tocaba sus puntos sensibles, Eren se encargaba de hacer que la penetración no pausara ni un segundo, tenia el control en ese momento, y sabia lo exigente que podría ser Rivaille, así que sin importar que tan agotado estuviera, el continuaría haciendo incluso con más velocidad.  
El clímax estaba por llegar, no faltaba mucho, eren pedía que no se detuviera, Rivaille pedía lo mismo. Ambas miradas se encontraron, mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cristalinos, a punto de emanar lagrimas y ambos gestos de placer.  
Eren se vino, salpicando pecho, abdomen y parte de su propia cara, sin embargo Rivaille aun no se daba por complacido.  
Acostó a Eren sin sacar su miembro quedando sobre el castaño, paso ambas piernas a sus hombros, y se apoyo en la cintura del castaño para continuar con la penetración.  
El castaño apretaba las sabanas y la almohada. Sabia que sus gestos eran el principal punto de inspiración de Rivaille, así que no se limito a mostrar los gestos que tenia para el.  
Minutos después, Rivaille mordió sus labios y beso a Eren para tambien morder sus labios.  
Después de eso, ambos se acostaron de lado mirándose a la cara, ambos sonrieron, el azabache acariciaba la mejilla del castaño, no hubo palabras. Tan sólo caricias y besos que decían más.  
Eren cerro los ojos y se acomodo en los brazos de Rivaille, el azabache beso los cabellos del castaño, cubrió ambos cuerpos y cerro los ojos tambien.

A la mañana siguiente, Rivaille sentía beso tras beso en todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, era Eren, aun estaba sin ropa y estaba sobre él.

-Buenos días. - dijo con una sonrisa.

El azabache sonrió y de manera inesperada abrazo a Eren dejándolo abajo de su cuerpo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo.  
-Te amo Rivaille.

Se dejo caer posando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Eren puso una mano sobre sus cabellos negros y comenzó a acariciarlos deslizándola tambien por su mejilla,  
el azabache tuvo una sensacion extraña en su mano, de inmediato la tomo para mirarla, era una quemadura no muy grave en su mano.

-¿Qué paso?  
-Nada. Sólo mi torpeza y yo.

 ** _Dos meses después..._**

 _-Sólo un detalle más._

El castaño saco un cofre donde guardaba el velo blanco que cubriría su rostro. Se miro al espejo, Smoking blanco, completamente blanco, desde la corbata hasta los zapatos. Entre esos guantes de seda llevaba un ramo de flores color rojo. Suspiro y camino hasta la salida para ir a la gran cita. Al abrir la puerta, un montón de cámaras, flash y micrófonos llenaban el patio.

Se limito a decir adiós con la mano y subir a la limusina que esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-¿Nervioso?  
-No...¿eh? espera, eres...  
-Sip, Armin.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Es mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

Platicaron algunas cosas, Eren jamás menciono lo del hospital, lo del embarazo, nada de eso. Tan sólo contó la parte feliz de la historia. Armin hizo lo mismo, decidió que las malas noticias eran de alguien más, no de él.  
Al llegar, Armin abrió la puerta, una alfombra color rojo indicaba el camino, nuevamente cámaras, flash, micrófonos y demás. Como si Eren prefiriese hacer esperar a su prometido por responder preguntas a los medios televisivos.  
El camino rojo parecía ser muy largo, Eren hubiera deseado entrar del brazo de su padre, pero, por motivos obvios el no estaría ahí, o eso pensó. A unas cuantas filas del altar, se encontraba su padre junto a Mikasa. En ese momento no sabia que hacer, se limito a sonreir y mirar al frente, su esposo le miraba con una sonrisa y con las manos entrelazadas. Finalmente estaba pasando. Su deseo se estaba haciendo real. En cuanto dijera "acepto" una nueva vida comenzaría.  
Eren estaba fascinado, de vez en cuando miraba el adorno, era hermoso, grandes telares color rojo bien colocados, flores de colores en cada rincón, detalles dorados que se fundían en el rojo. Justo donde el se encontraba de pie, había un tapizado de colores llamativos. Y lo más importe su ahora esposo, ese traje de capitán color azul marino, su mirada, su rostro, sus manos. Todo en ese momento era perfecto.  
Llego el momento.

-Aceptas a Eren Jaeger como tu esposo?  
-Acepto.  
-Y tu Eren... - interrumpió al hombre.  
-Acepto!

Antes de que dijera el clásico "puede besar al novio" ellos ya se estaban tomando de las manos besándose y demostrando que se amaban.  
Mikasa miraba con decepción a su hermano y con odio a su ahora cuñado. Grisha no expresaba emociones, pero, En realidad Eren no les presto importancia, estaba con Rivaille y seguramente el tendría una buena explicacion. Por ahora, la idea era celebrar junto a todos ellos que consideraban amigos y/o familia.

* * *

 **El otro día decían que Eren perdono muy rápido a Rivaille.  
Bueno, hay una parte en la que el mismo Rivaille admite que es un niño,  
a un niño, si lo haces enojar, con un detalle lo haces feliz, en este caso es lo que intento hacer.  
Eren al vivir en una casa enorme con uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo, pues, es facil de convencer.  
Al principio pensé lo mismo, pero, aclarada esta situación, vamos con Rivaille. Como se habrán dado cuenta, es un hijo de isayama!  
La idea es que Rivaille es más grande que Eren por 10 años, Eren aquí tiene 17, por lo tanto Rivaille tiene 27, es un adulto y ya tiene  
sus mañitas, tan sólo piénsenlo. ¿En verdad lo amará tanto como para darle todo lo que desea? ... La verdad, ni yo lo sé.  
Bueno si, si lo sé, y si, si hay un sentimiento lindo hacia Eren por parte de Rivaille. Espero que no haya arruinado lo "mágico" de este fic xd  
Gracias por leer esto.**

 **Continuara, algun día, TuT**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jamás seras llamado padre de mi hijo, parte 5 \\(qwq)/**_

By: Allen-sempai.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Después, del brindis, el pastel, el baile. Ya sólo quedaba hablar con los invitados.

-Eren.

El corazón del castaño se estremeció.

- _Padre.  
_ -Iré a ver a los demás invitados, estaré en la sala principal si me buscas... Eren, no intentes huir, tienes que hablar con ellos.  
Rivaille yo...

El azabache beso a Eren y se dio la vuelta, Eren respiro profundo, se dio media vuelta, miro al piso, no podía ver a su padre a los ojos.  
El hombre de anteojos poso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, hijo mio.  
-Gracias, P..padre.  
-Eren.  
La joven se abalanzo sobre los brazos de su hermanito menor.  
-M..Mikasa.  
Ambos sonrieron.  
-Te ves muy bien con ese vestido negro.  
-Y tu te ves mejor con ese traje blanco.  
La familia se reunión en un punto central del gran salón, después de chocar sus copas, Eren hizo la pregunta que ni Grisha ni Mikasa esperaban que hiciera.  
-A que hora vendrá mamá? Esta tardando mucho, conociéndola les dijo que se adelantaran y ella vendri...  
-Mamá no vendrá.

Eren no lo entendía, quizas ella no perdonaba el que su único hijo se fuera de la casa sin dar explicacion alguna, sintió una pulsación muy fuerte en la cabeza y en el pecho, se apoyo en la mesa que estaba junto a ellos, miro con confusión a Grisha esperando respuestas. El hombre le tomo del brazo y lo llevo a un asiento.

-Quiero que hablemos de padre a hijo, Mikasa, danos un momento.

Ella se dio la media vuelta lentamente y camino para encontrarse con otros conocidos que tambien eran invitados en la fiesta.

-Siéntate hijo... El día que decidiste irte, tu madre no lo comprendió como nosotros, tu y Rivaille merecían ser felices juntos.  
- _Rivaille y yo... Juntos?  
_ -Ella callo en depresión, ni los mejores antidepresivos la salvaron... ella murió hace unos meses.

El dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte, el corazón de Eren comenzó a latir con mas velocidad y fuerza, como si quisiera golpearlo y romperle las costillas desde adentro. Se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su padre. Rivaille observaba desde el balcón principal, no quería entrometerse en un momento así, era una situación de padre e hijo, sin importar que tan dificil fuera ver a Eren llorar de ese modo.

-Mamá murió por mi...  
-No Eren, tu madre murió por... Su propia razon, no quiso escuchar a nadie, fue egoísta contigo Eren.  
-No llames así a mamá!

Grisha abrazo una vez más a su hijo, esta vez para llorar él, realmente no quiera darle la noticia pero si no lo hacia ese día, en ese momento, quizás jamás se volverían a ver.

-Te quiero hijo.

Los ojos de Eren no dejaban de llorar, se sentía débil, muy débil físicamente.

-No puedo tenerte aquí todo el día, lo lamento, lamento la noticia, lamento hacerte llorar, pero, quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor. Se feliz, lo mereces.  
-Papá... Gracias, cuida mucho a mi hermana.

Eren aun sollozaba, se pusieron de pie, Grisha puso su mano sobre los cabellos de su hijo y sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza un par de veces.  
Al ver que las cosas ya estaban más tranquilas, Rivaille se acerco, saludo a su ahora suegro, hablaron por separado, mientras tanto Eren trataba de respirar con profundidad para calmar esos mareos pasajeros, no sabia la razon, pero tenia que ir al medico lo más pronto posible, no le preguntaría a su padre, entonces sabia la verdad del por que se había desaparecido.

-Eren, estas listo?  
-Para qué?  
-Para irnos. La fiesta esta casi concluida, sólo falta el ramo.

Eren sonrío, por un momento olvido el dolor en su pecho, subieron los escalones para llegar al balcón, Eren se dio la vuelta, el azabache le dio un beso y con eso lanzo el ramo hacia el montón de gente que esperaba ansiosa abajo. Lo atrapo la chica rubia que se habia encargado de los adornos, Chista, en esa ocasión era acompañada por su pareja Ymir, la rubia se ruborizo mientras que Ymir sonreía de oreja a oreja, por fin cumplirla su deseo de casarse con su pequeña Christa. Eren miro a la pareja con alegría.

-Felicidades!

Grito Eren desde arriba, ambas chicas levantaron el pulgar con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos?  
-Si!

La misma lemosina que había traído a Eren era la que los llevaba al avión.

-A donde vamos?  
-Me dijiste que te sorprendiera, así que aun es una sorpresa, sólo espero que como tal, te sorprenda.

Eren soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias.  
-A que viene ese gracias?  
-La boda, los detalles. Este momento, todo.

El azabache tomo la barbilla de Eren y lo atrajo hacia sus labios.

-Extrañe tus labios.  
-S..solo fueron unas horas.  
-Sin importar el tiempo, a mi me hicieron falta.

Los labios de ambos se encontraban de la manera más gentil y enamorada, pero tambien desesperada y deseosa, Rivaille jalo la pierna de Eren haciendo que quedara casi encima de él, el beso no se detenía, al separarse el hilo de saliva los conectaba, Eren estaba bastante ruborizado. Se miraban a los ojos cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-S...señor, ya llegamos...

La mirada de Rivaille se desvió hacia el volante, espero a que abrieran la puerta del auto para salir y brindarle la mano a su pareja, el avión ya estaba listo para partir.

-Eren. Una de tus fantasías era hacerlo en un avión.  
-Ri..Rivaille, eso no es algo que se diga tan a la ligera!

El azabache soltó una ligera carcajada. Tomo la mano de Eren y subieron, por supuesto, era un avión privado con el nombre del señor Rivaille.  
Los paparazzis estaban alrededor tomando fotos, grabando, transmitiendo y demás. El avión se elevo, en el, una pareja de recién casados iban en camino a su luna de miel.

-Era en serio cuando dije lo de cumplir tu fantasía.

Abrió una puerta que se encontraba casi al fondo del avión, dentro había una habitación con todas las comodidades de una.  
-Ven.

Entraron de la mano, el azabache camino un poco más, se quito los zapatos, deshizo el nudo de su cuello, se quito el saco, desabotono su camisa, todo lo dejo caer al piso, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y dejo su bragueta abajo, mostrando desde su cuello hasta su abdomen bajo. Eren miraba a su esposo fascinado, se acerco lentamente, casi gateando sobre la cama, hasta quedar sobre él, beso su cuello y deslizo la punta de su lengua sobre el, mientras tanto, el azabache le quitaba la ropa sin cuidado y dejándola caer junto con la suya. Finalmente ambos dorsos se encontraban desnudos, Eren al igual que Rivaille, lo único que tenia puesto, eran los pantalones.  
Eren comenzó con el movimiento de caderas que tanto le gustaba a Rivaille, siempre que hacia eso, quien emanaba los gemidos era el azabache, para Eren eso era placentero.  
Rivaille cerro los ojos y así dejarse llevar, pero, Eren se detuvo de momento, se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Rivaille, este abrió los ojos, Eren estaba llorando en silencio, mordía su labio con fuerza, el azabache sabia la razon, Grisha le contó todo, abrazo a Eren.

-Lo lamento, podemos continuar si quieres.  
Dijo Eren mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. Rivaille abrazo de la cintura a Eren y beso su frente.  
-Se lo que paso, y lamento que tuviera que suceder así.  
-Mi... Madre.  
Se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del azabache, en ese momento, a pesar de cumplir su sueño de casarse con el hombre que amaba, no se sentía feliz, maldecía a su padre por darle la noticia, y a el mismo, por matar a la mujer que le había traído al mundo, gracias a ella había sonreído en ese momento, y le pago con la muerte.

-Perdón.  
-Sh..  
Rivaille acariciaba el cabello del castaño mientras suspiraba.  
-Perdón.  
Volvió a decir Eren entre lagrimas.  
-Eren.  
Hizo que se levantara y lo llevo hasta la ventanilla.  
-Sabes donde estamos? -Continuo- ...En el cielo.  
Eren miro a la ventanilla, las nubes se difuminaban con el cielo azul, no entendía a que venia el comentario.  
-Dicen que en cielo están los ángeles, apuesto a que tu madre esta por aquí, junto a la mía, están celebrando con un buen licor el que sus hijos ahora estén casados y dispuestos a ser felices, ¿Qué piensas tu? ...  
Salio de aquella habitación, Eren sólo miraba la ventanilla,cubría su boca con las manos, sus ojos verdes y cristalinos parecían decaídos.  
-Mamá, si estas por aquí... Perdóname, fue un acto cobarde, fue mi culpa, mamá... ¿Por qué pareciera que todo en ese entonces estaba en contra mía? mamá, por favor no me odies.  
La idea de que Kuchel y Carla estaban juntas hacia que Eren se calmara un poco, imaginaba a ambas mujeres riendo y bailando con una túnica blanca, con coronas de flores y con la copa en la mano. Si, para Eren, era una escena conmovedora y divertida.  
-No te excedas con el alcohol, Te amo mami.  
Eren sonrió ligeramente y cerro la cortina de la ventanilla. Salio en busca de Rivaille, el se encontraba en un mini bar. Ambos se abrazaron.  
-Lamento ser tan llorón.  
-Yo tambien lloraba cuando la recordaba. Por que no te asomas una vez más, pero esta vez mira el panorama.  
Estaba tan saturado que eras dificil que ver para empezar, castillos, montañas rusas, rueda de la fortuna, colores, muchos colores. Si, era Disneyland. Eren se soltó a carcajadas. ¿Tantas noches de desvelo sin saber a donde llevar a Eren de luna de miel, para que al final fueran a Disneyland? sonaba un poco inmaduro de su parte, sin embargo para Eren, era fantástico, siempre soñó con ir desde pequeño. Rivaille lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Perdón si es irresponsable.  
-Me encanta!

Después de esas palabras comenzaron los mimos y caricias, como jugar con la nariz, besos en la mejilla, despeinarse y demás.

-Señor Rivaille e _n 15 minutos nos encontramos en el aeropuerto listos para bajar._

-Primero iremos a instalarnos en la casa .  
-Casa?  
-Si, quiero que vengamos más seguido así que he comprado una casa, no muy grande, para vacacionar.  
-Oh cariño, debo ser el más afortunado.  
-No, ese soy yo, al casarme contigo.  
-Ri..Rivaille.  
Eren se aferro a el, pero esta vez, de alegría.  
.

.

.

 _ **~To be continued xd**_

* * *

 **Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
** **Solo quería compartir esto, no sé si soy la única pero, cuando es Riren, me imagino a Rivaille mas alto que Eren y más fuerte y así, o sea, es el seme.  
** **Hay dejar que el enano sea feliz. xD  
Oh y no tienen que agradecer las actualizaciones, al contrario, soy yo quien agradece que estén conmigo siguiendo este Fanfic. LOS AMOOOO,  
aun quedan más capítulos o partes así que tenemos un camino que seguir uwu ggg.  
bye bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Am**

 **...**  
 **El mes de enero fue un poco complicado, por situaciones de colegio, y para dar un toque "cute" a la situación, entré en una situación complicada (No dejéis de estar al corriente para que no tengáis que reponer materias en sus bonitas vacaciones) mi madre se puso algo alterada y tuve que dejar muchas cosas, entre ellas continuar escribiendo, de hecho, considere cerrar la cuenta, no sé, fue como una pequeña depresion y bajas de autoestima las que me dieron la idea, ahora que me siento mejor y que estoy mas equilibrada con lo que tengo que hacer abriremos las puertas nuevamente, continuare escribiendo, por lo menos quiero terminar de escribir este Fanfic, se que aun me faltan detalles, pero, escribir fanfics, novelas, cuentos, TODO, me encanta escribir y este medio me da el privilegio de compartir mi trabajo y saber que les agrada es como un flechazo de dulzura en mi corazoncillo, gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios positivos (tambien negativos, pero de esos no hay xd) y una disculpa por el terrible retraso. Lo(a)s quiero.**

 **Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, este fanfic es yaoi (chico x titan digo x chico) (Riren/M-preg/Drama/romance)**

 _ **By: Allen-sempai.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A una hora máximo del aeropuerto había una casa no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, la cuidaba una pareja de ancianos, ese día la estaban desalojando por que el dueño había vuelto para quedarse un tiempo ahí.

-Señor Rivaille, cuanto tiempo. - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Alrededor de 10 años, cierto?

-Así es, bienvenidos, hemos mantenido las cosas en orden, como a usted le gusta.

El azabache le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que era aun más bajita que él y saludo con la mano al hombre que la acompañaba, Eren pudo ver ese acto de ternura, el azabache podía tener un gran corazón si así lo quería, Eren justificaba su mal humor como una burbuja contra el dolor, él había sufrido de pequeño y joven, de hecho, tenia una historia que narrar.  
Durante su adolescencia, su padre, a pesar de darle todo lo que quería no dejaba de ser un patán con él y su madre, Rivaille de pequeño intentaba detener los golpes de su padre hacia su madre, pero de nada servia, al final ambos lo terminarían culpando, con el tiempo aprendió a que al llegar del colegio lo primero era ir a la cocina donde se encontraría con esa agradable mujer con una sonrisa y una taza de café sin azúcar lista sobre la meza.  
Esa mujer una vez llego tocando la puerta diciendo que la seguía un hombre y tenia miedo de que le hiciera algo malo, Rivaille pensó mal por un momento de ella, y no sólo eso, ¿Cómo carajo había entrado una mujer de apariencia humilde a la gran casa de una de las familia mas poderosas? aun que, era muy bella, a lo mucho le llevaría unos 10 o 15 años, finalmente la dejo entrar sin quitarle un ojo de encima, esa noche la mujer hablo con el señor Connie, desde entonces, esa mujer se convirtió en la única familia del joven solitario.

-Mi niño, por que nunca te he visto sonreir? - Pregunto la mujer mientras se sentaba junto a él.  
-¿Sonreír? - Arqueo una ceja mientras se llevaba la taza de porcelana a los labios.  
-Dime una cosa, Desde que llegue aquí, jamás te he visto en compañía de una jovencita o dándote empujones de broma con algun chico.  
-No lo necesito... -suspiro- Connie esta en casa?  
-No mi niño, puedes ir a descansar.  
-Gracias. -Dejo la taza en la meza, dio un salto para bajar de la silla, desabotono su abrigo negro y jalo su mochila con fuerza para salir de la cocina e ir a su habitación, el único lugar que disfrutaba al máximo.  
Ya frente a la puerta se encontró con la silueta de su madre recargada sobre la pared, no preguntaría que pasaba, así que abrió la puerta, antes de entrar la mano fémina jalo su mano para quedar cara a cara. Los ojos sin brillo de Kuchel le miraron de manera única, la mujer sonrió, beso a su hijo en la frente y dejo que por fin entrara a su cuarto. ¿A que venia esa actitud? no lo entendió hasta cierto tiempo después. Mientras el tiempo pasaba silencioso, Rivaille miraba la ventana, veía a la gente sonreir, era un día cálido, las familias caminaban de la mano, el azabache suspiro, irónicamente alguna vez imagino que su familia se vería así. No le daría mas vueltas al asunto, quizás "nana" tenia razon, necesitaba compañía. Un amigo, una novia que le diera un abrazo de vez en cuando, un amigo que le diera malos y buenos consejos, una novia que le diera una sonrisa única, un amigo que no saliera de su casa, una novia que hiciera el amor con él, sólo con él, que lo amara a él, que se entregará a él.  
Fue muy sencillo, pero no fue como esperaba.  
-¿Por qué hacemos esto? ... -Pregunto el azabache que era besado despreocupadamente, y llevado de la cintura a la ultima habitación del pasillo.  
-Por que nos gusta - Respondió él ojigris.

* * *

-¡Nana!

-Qué sucede mi niño?

-Haz lo más rico que sepas cocinar.

-¡Oh! por supuesto, ¿Algo en especial?

-Una cena.

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron, abrazo al azabache y le prometió que todo seria espectacular.

-Nana, tengo que pedirte otro favor.

-Lo que tu quieras pequeño.

-No quiero la presencia de Connie o Kuchel aquí.

-...Entiendo, haré lo que pueda. de acuerdo?

Rivaille no dijo más, sólo abrazo a la mujer y beso su mejilla. Corrió a su habitación a buscar algo que ponerse, algo que no fuera el estúpido Smoking que acostumbraba usar.

* * *

El timbre sonó un par de veces, antes de abrir se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en casa. Ni siquiera su querida nana, ella le prometió al final que les daría su espacio.  
Bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta, ahí estaba él. Tan extrañamente formal e informal a su vez.  
-Farlan. -Tomo su mano e hizo que entrará.  
-Rivaille- Se inclino un poco para besar en los labios al chico de cabellos negros.  
La cena se veía espectacular desde cierto angulo, pero dejo de serlo cuando el iris se encogió al descubrir que la pareja del joven era un hombre, no haría escandalosa, dejaría que pasara, después de todo le prometo que no estaría ahí a la hora de la cena.

 _Besos...  
_ _Caricias...  
_ _Miradas...  
Gemidos...  
Embestidas...  
Uno sobre él otro... _

Todo fue muy rápido, todo fue visto.

-joder Farlan, deja esos impulsos sexosos.

-Lo siento, pero, no puedo evitarlo ante tus besos, ante... -Tomo al mas bajo por la barbilla y susurro en sus labios- tu aroma, tu sabor, ante ti.

-Ya vete a casa, nos veremos mañana?

-Por supuesto! no podría estar un día sin mi Rivaille.

Acompaño al chico hasta la puerta, al cerrar se dio la vuelta, dio un suspiro, mordió su labio inferior al recordar las palabras del ojigris. Camino hasta las escaleras mientras deshacía el nudo que rodeaba su cuello. Después de llegar a su habitación entro al baño para darse una ducha e ir a la cama, pero, al terminar, esperaba todo menos lo que continuaba.

Abrió la puerta del baño, aun terminaba de enredarse la toalla sobre su cintura, el vapor del agua salia, al levantar la vista, la silueta fémina acariciaba las prendas de Rivaille mientras sonreía.

-Nana, que necesitas?

-Cariño, cuando dije que buscaras a alguien, lo que quise decir era que... Te convirtieras en hombre.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

Ella se acerco al cuerpo desnudo del chico con una sonrisa, moviendo las caderas de manera coqueta.

-Que toques los pechos de una MUJER, que sientas la calidez y la humedad de una MUJER. -Paso sus manos por el cuello del azabache.

-Nana... qué?

-Shh...

Era una mujer de casi 30 años, buen cuerpo, ojos claros, cabello rubio, siempre con un color rosado en las mejillas, tenia experiencia, hizo que Rivaille cayera en la seducción. Posiblemente, desde esa noche, la adicción por unas caderas anchas era fuerte. La toalla resbalo por el piso al igual que las prendas de la dama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la mujer dormía sobre su brazo, intento safarse sin despertarla pero ella abrió los ojos.  
Entre susurros el azabache dijo.

-Si mis padres te encuentran aquí... -Lo interrumpió

-Tus padres ya no son un problema, mi niño.

-...

-No lo entiendes?

-Explícate mejor carajo.

-Sabes a que se dedico tu madre antes de embarazarse y casarse con tu padre? ...Era prostituta. Sabes lo que hacen las prostitutas?

Rivaille se sentó llevándose una mano a la boca, la fémina tambien se sentó y mientras besaba los brazos y hombros del chico continuo hablando.

-Venden su cuerpo, pero, ella ya estaba cansada, necesitaba el dinero, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla, A que no adivinas tu precio...

-Mi. Precio? - Comenzó a hacerse un nudo molesto en la garganta. La chica hizo que Rivaille volviera a acostarse y ella se puso sobre el.

-Ahora eres mío, _MI PE-QUE-ÑO... ¡_ Oh! esto es para ti... Saco una nota amarilla que estaba entre las sabanas. Era la letra de Kuchel.

 _Aun soy tu madre, no te encariñes tanto de ella, me darían celos.  
_ _Espero que un buen día perdones mi partida, no eres un niño, eres un  
_ _hombre capas de entender el dolor ajeno.  
Querido, espero que perdones mis actos, pero, estoy desesperada,  
tu padre... no es el mismo. Nunca lo fue. Cuídate  
Att: Mami _

* * *

Esa historia en realidad no la conocía ni Eren. Era el frió secreto que Rivaille estaba dispuesto a llevarse a la tumba, quizás, sólo quizás un día dejara de sentir asco a recordar aquella experiencia y se lo contaría a Eren, pero, por ahora, no había ninguna razon por la cual debiera decirle. Si quieres saber que sucedió con Farlan; Después del encuentro con aquella mujer, Rivaille se vio forzado a sacarlo de su vida, el ojigris se sintió utilizado o algo así. Jamás se supo de él nuevamente, un chico que era muy amigo suyo dijo que se había ido del país y que no estaba dispuesto a volver. En cuanto a ella, murió "accidentalmente" en la cocina. Ningún hecho se probo, lo único que era claro, es que era una enferma. Una enferma adicta al sexo.

* * *

-Eren, cariño, entremos.  
-Si.  
-Dejaremos nuestras cosas, vendrán a instalarnos mientras nosotros nos vamos, ¿De acuerdo? -Tomo las manos con ternura y lo miro a los ojos.  
-Rivaille.  
-Si?  
-Estoy feliz por que seas mi esposo. Me gusta ser tu esposo.  
-¿A que viene ese comentario?  
-No lo sé, es como si un vaso con un montón de cosas por decir se desbordara y esto fue lo primero que toco el piso.  
Rivaille tomo entre sus brazos a Eren, beso su mejilla dulcemente y se fueron al auto.  
-Tenemos un largo día por disfrutar.  
-Si!

 _Horas después..._

-Mierda Eren, voy a vomitar. -Se recargo como pudo del hombro de Eren mientras se cubría la boca con una mano.

-Sólo fue una montaña rusa, de hecho la más pequeña del lugar.

-Esa cosa va a matarme carajo, MA-TAR-ME.

-Vamos no exageres, busquemos algun lugar donde descansar.

Encontraron una pequeña meza y allí se sentaron mirándose frente a frente, primero con semblantes serios, luego Rivaille se tiro a carcajadas imaginando lo patético que pudo verse en ese momento. Aun así lo disfruto mucho, ¿Así se sentía vivir la adrenalina de un niño?

-Carajo, fue divertido.

Eren se llevo una cucharada de helado a la boca, al escucharlo decir eso quedo casi impresionado.

-¡Dilo de nuevo!

-Decir que?

-Lo que acabas de decir.

-No dije nada.

-Ahh, Rivaille...

El azabache beso al castaño de forma lenta,queriendo saborear el sabor del helado desde los labios de Eren.

-Fresa y plátano sobre tus labios... Buena combinación.

Eren se sonrojo y regreso la vista a su helado.

-Eren, mi adorable y dulce Eren.

Entre lazaron las manos haciendo que ambos anillos chocaran y reflejaran un destello. Parecía ser un buen día a pesar de los constantes mareos de Rivaille, él día continuo, la gente no podía evitar mirar una pareja gay caminando de la mano con orejas de Minnie mouse y un montón de peluches dulces y recuerdos de las diferentes tiendas.

Una luna de miel bastante infantil, estoy de acuerdo, pero ellos lo disfrutaron tanto, que pudieron olvidar las cadenas del pasado que aturde a ambos.

 _ **continuara...**  
_

* * *

 ** _Nunca había respondido comentarios, hasta hoy. ewe_**

 **Neruby, La verdad me daba un poco de miedo hacer una fanfic así, es que hay muchas fans de Rivalle y si lo hacia así, posiblemente tendría mala critica. Pero, es bueno darme cuenta de que después de todo no seria tan así. xD saludos**  
 **  
Guest- Gracias jeje nwn de hecho tu comentario me hizo considerar la idea de continuar el fanfic.**

 **deysizg501 - Bueno, como veras, se reconciliaron. Y gracias por seguir este fic! Un abrazo!**

 **SaraCullenMasen - No te disculpes por los anteriores comentarios, sinceramente, tu comentario me saco una sonrisa y me sentí una hija del demonio xD Gracias por seguir este fic, y si, Levi es un hijo de la fruta, pero bueno, tendrá y tiene sus razones. Hay que darle la oportunidad. Saludos y un abrazo**

 **Alice- Owwww, es un placer continuar aquí por ustedes y por las ideas que van fluyendo día con día**

 **Hikari Candy- También considere que Eren lo perdono muy rápido, pero, como dije antes, Eren es aun un niño. De cualquier forma, considero que Rivaille lo hizo bien. ¡Saludos!**

 **gateway to infinite - Gracias a ti por leer la actualización, No quiero hacer Spoilers pero te contaré que Eren sigue débil por lo del coma y todo eso. Saludos!**

 **deysizg501- Dije que algun día por que con todo eso del cole, ya no sabia que pasaría conmigo qmq lo importante es que ya tenemos salud uwu**

 **Lia Primrose - skdgjf beshos qwq ! Me alegra que este funcionando el orden y el fic, jeje la idea de las flores es una que he tenido desde peque, de hecho, algunos (la mayoria) de los actos que cometen Eren y Levi son como de lo mas profundo de mi cajita de deseos ewe tambien te mando un abrazo y un beso! uwu**

 **Scc Ccu - Eren esta enfermo y no te preocupes, por ahora nada malo pasara, a excepción de lo que se acaba de leer, am, bueno, si se considera malo xd un saludito**

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios ¡me alegran mi noche! .**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-AVISO "IMPORTANTE"-  
**

 **H...Ho..Howdy!**

 **...**

 **Se que dije que iba a actualizar con más tranquilidad puesto que ya me había mejorado, pero, todos los que estamos en nivel preparatoria, sabemos lo exigente que es. Entonces entenderemos que hay ciertas prioridades para esto, dudo que una persona prefiera hacer de lado su "responsabilidad" escolar.  
Segundo, esto no es la continuación de "jamás seras llamado padre de mi hijo" ¿por qué? bueno, tome una decision, dejaré de continuarlo por ciertas razones; uno; no me gusta la idea de actualizar una vez cada dos meses, es cruel para mi y para las seguidoras de este fanfic. Segundo; actualizar en esta pagina se me complica de algun modo, las/os que escribimos en esta pagina sabemos el proceso, es un tanto laborioso y es (como dije antes) complicado puesto que ultimamente no toco a mi computadora (hahaha, imaginemos a mi pc diciendo: "DON'T TOUCH ME" xD ... Ok, perdón) y bueno, encontré una opción que (pienso yo) favorece a muchos. Le salvacióne divinee ¡"Wattpad" ! estuve viendo algunos fics PapySans y Papyton (UNDERTALE YAAAAIIII Y RIREN; ERERI; SHAOI DEL BUENO pueh uwu) mi hermanita escribe ahí, y es más sencillo y fácil, o sea, no necesitas Internet forzosamente para leer, puedes actualizar desde tu teléfono celular y agregas imágenes zukustrukiz, NO ES PROPAGANDA, sólo lo menciono para aquellos/as que estén interesados en continuar leyendo a "Allen-sempai" o continuar con el fic, por que, bueno, aun tengo contenido por publicar.  
Por ultimo, una gran disculpa si anuncio esto así de la nada, pero crean lo que les digo. Espero su comprensión y que no me maten qwq Gracias a ustedes estoy aquí, con ánimos de seguir escribiendo, y espero que continuemos... Los quiero y... y ... un abrazo fuerte.**

 **Atentamente: _Allen-sempai.  
_**


End file.
